Cómo desestresar un Auror
by niobedeep
Summary: Después de un día estresante, Ron llega a su casa frustrado, ¿Qué hará Hermione para hacerlo sentir mejor Contiene Lemon Comenten pls


Un pequeño fic que me vino a la mente espero les guste

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mio si no de J.K. Rowling

Cómo desestresar a un Auror

Ron llegaba del ministerio alrededor de las siete de la noche, había sido un día largo para él, una redada sobre un casa supuestamente habitada por antiguos seguidores de Voldemort, él y Harry habían sido enviados a investigar la veracidad de los reportes de sus informantes, los cuales habían resultado erróneos y la redada había sido un fracaso, siendo que la vivienda pertenecía solo a un empresario muggle, que la tenía deshabitada pero la mantenía por aquello de los impuestos.

Al ingresar a su hogar, Ronald se sentaba un poco frustrado en el sillón, mientras que de la cocina se escuchaba la voz de su amada esposa.

-¿Ron eres tu amor?—se asomaba la castaña desde la puerta de la cocina y al verlo sonreía, pero notaba algo mal en su esposo.

Se acercaba a él, traía su delantal puesto encima de su ropa de trabajo la cual constaba de un traje sastre de falda un poco arriba de la rodilla de color café, con medias de color carne cubriendo su bien torneadas piernas, su cabello estaba suelto cayendo por sus hombros, mientras que ya tenía sus pantuflas y una blusa blanca debajo de su delantal.

Al llegar a donde su esposo se encontraba, se sentaba en las piernas del pelirrojo viéndolo directamente a aquellos ojos color azul que tanto amaba.

-¿Qué pasa amor?—cuestionaba la chica.

-Harry y yo seguimos sin dar con Yaxley, pensamos haberlo encontrado hoy pero no, era solo una vivienda abandonada y que su dueño era un Muggle empresario—decía suspirando molestamente el joven.

-Si me comento Ginny que hoy tenían redada, estaba muy nerviosa ella, pero le asegure que no pasaría nada malo, y ve el lado positivo amor, no pasó nada malo—decía sonriendo Hermione.

-Pero tampoco paso algo bueno, necesitamos capturar a ese bastardo amor, es el último de los mortifagos que queda vivo y libre—decía frustrado el joven pelirrojo.

Hermione lo tomaba del rostro y le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios, haciendo que a Ron se le disiparan todas las dudas y molestias que tenía en ese momento.

Ron la tomaba de las caderas haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a su esposa, la cual solamente sonreía ante el desplante de su amado.

-Me case con la bruja más hermosa del mundo—decía felizmente Ron viéndola directamente a aquellos orbes de color marrón que le robaban el aliento con solo ser mirados por ellos.

-Ay Ron…sabes has cambiado mucho desde el primer día que te conocí dejaste de ser aquel tonto que apenas y tenía sentimientos, ahora eres un hombre, hecho y derecho, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Ronald Bilius Weasley—

Ron se sonrojaba y solo besaba a su esposa apasionadamente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara a la par de su esposo, mientras ella respondía el beso, acariciando el pecho de su amado Weasley.

Ron la cargaba con sus fuertes brazos y la recostaba sobre el sillón mientras le quitaba su delantal lentamente y la volvía a besar, poniendo más pasión en el beso que le daba a su amada nuevamente.

Hermione le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos pegándolo más a él, mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa quitándosela y dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, acariciando su bien formado torso, acariciándolo, haciendo que su marido se extasiara bajo su toque dejando salir un pequeño gemido entre los besos que se daban.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa blanca de su amada hasta el último botón de la prenda, y aprovechando lo concentrado que estaba Ron, Hermione lo detenía y lo a tomaba de las manos para levantarse, y con el impulso lo recostaba a el sobre el sofá, quedando encima de su sexo ella con la falda levantada ligeramente, y con ello se inclinaba para besarlo nuevamente haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran por la dominación y control del beso, en el cual claramente Hermione iba ganando, Ron por su parte movía sus manos hacia las piernas de su amada tocándolas y suspirando al sentir que portaba medias, algo que lo volvía loco, y comenzaba a acariciarlas lentamente con sus yemas de los dedos, haciendo que suspirara Hermione bajo su toque.

-Te deseo…- decía Hermione susurrando al oído de Ron haciendo que este moviera sus manos debajo de la falda de su amada y comenzara a palpar su sexo por encima de su ropa íntima haciéndola gemir bajo su roce.

Hermione por su lado acariciaba los pectorales de su marido, dando ligeros suspiros sin interrumpir los besos que se daban, entregándose aún más a aquel arrebato carnal que estaban teniendo.

Ron hacia a un lado las bragas de su esposa, e introducía un dedo al sexo de ella lo cual hacia que la castaña dejara salir un suave gemido en la oreja de Ron, lo cual lo ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba.

Hermione se sonrojaba al sentir el miembro de su esposo rozando su sexo por encima de la ropa, y sin previo aviso movía su mano hacia el pantalón de su esposo y desabrochaba el botón y cinturón del mismo, bajando posteriormente el cierre y haciendo a un lado el bóxer de su pareja liberando por completo el falo del joven pelirrojo.

La chica movía su mano sujetando aquella virilidad, comenzando a trasladar su mano de arriba para abajo, dándole un gran placer a su marido con aquellos movimientos.

-¿Así que te gusta…?- sonreía traviesamente la jovencita.

-Me…fascina…- suspiraba Ron sonrojado.

Hermione continuaba con sus movimientos haciendo que Ron gimiera cada vez más, mientras arqueaba su espalda para atrás suspirando pesadamente ante el roce de la mano de Hermione.

En ese momento detenía a la chica y movía su miembro hacia su entrada rosándola, haciendo que Hermione suspirara pesadamente.

-¿Lo quieres?—decía Ron Juguetonamente.

-Si…- suspiraba la chica.

-No te escucho…- decía el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba con su cabeza la entrada de la chica.

-Qué…si lo quiero…- decía un poco más fuerte la castaña

-Sigo sin escucharte…- sonreía más el Weasley ante la tortura que daba a la chica.

-METELO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ RONALD WEASLEY O TE ARREPENTIRAS…- le gritaba la chica, tomando el miembro de él y metiéndolo de golpe en su sexo.

Hermione se comenzaba a mover de arriba abajo en movimientos sincronizados con su esposo, sintiendo como entraba todo el falo del mismo en ella haciéndolo suspirar de sobremanera, el joven solo tomaba las caderas de su amada esposa y se movía a su compas sintiendo más placer con cada envestida que le propinaba a la castaña.

Continuaban con sus movimientos, pero Ron en ese momento la detenía y sin salirse de ella, se sentaba y comenzaba a moverla nuevamente de arriba abajo, mientras Hermione se abrazaba e su cuello para detenerse, mientras que ambos se besaban desenfrenadamente.

El arrebato continuaba en perfecta sincronía entre los dos hasta que Ron sentía el clímax próximo.

-Amor…-

-Llega conmigo…-suspiraba Hermione.

Las envestidas se hacían más furiosas y rápidas hasta que Ron llegaba a su clímax derramando dentro de ella su semilla, a la par de que Hermione se aferraba más al cuello de él y dándole un intenso beso mientras gemía en la boca de su novio por el orgasmo recién sentido.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente y se veían a sus ojos.

-Te amo Hermione Jean Weasley…-

-Y yo a ti Ronald Bilius Wealsey…-


End file.
